pkxgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tasks
Introduction: Tasks are a special kind of quest, in which NPC rewards you for defeating pokémon or delivering specific items. Although most of the tasks have no level requirement, some of them might be pretty difficult for players with lower levels. Below we list all the NPCs who gives you tasks, sorted by region, then cities. Kanto Region Cinnabar NPC Carli NPC Susan ' ' NPC Joshua NPC Royce NPC Ida NPC Sid NPC Charlotte NPC Waldo ' ' Cerulean NPC Penny NPC Dominique NPC Claire NPC Hebert NPC Fiona NPC Oslin NPC Lenny NPC Cleston NPC Vivian Ward NPC Xavier NPC Lil J NPC Jeremy Clarkson NPC Mary Viridian NPC Paul NPC Mia ' ' NPC Tyson NPC Justin NPC Gregorio NPC Hammond NPC Vinni ' ' NPC Arnold Saffron NPC Brian May NPC Cheese NPC Mikey NPC Gil-Galad NPC Jennifer Pewter NPC Flint NPC Albert NPC Walter NPC Yvette NPC Peter NPC Oscar NPC Ashley NPC Doc Brown Vermilion NPC Officer Jenny NPC The Godfather NPC Benjamin NPC The Tank NPC Bia NPC Bob NPC Delilah NPC Helena NPC Beanie Pallet NPC Peta ' ' NPC Tara Lavender NPC Colin ' ' NPC Boniek NPC Sue NPC Galadriel NPC Hubby NPC Sir Nigel NPC Sucellus Power Plant NPC Jake Sully NPC Emmett NPC Elektra Celadon NPC Susy NPC Susy's 2nd task NPC Deacon NPC Kelly NPC J. May NPC Marinetti NPC Julie NPC MIlburn NPC St. Pierre Fuschia NPC Guma NPC Prof. Henry Walton Jones NPC Brendam NPC Watto NPC Aya NPC Honey NPC Moody NPC Lecy NPC Barney NPC Lumpy NPC Merlow NPC Mr. Anderson NPC Scott ''' '''NPC Tucker Islands Lance's Island NPC Hawk Charicific Valley NPC Prince Adam Seafoam Islands NPC Rhys NPC Tweety Pie NPC Kathrin NPC Bart NPC Shuan NPC Rudolph Butterfree Island NPC Zulu NPC Caeser NPC Li Mu Bai Desert Island NPC Ary The Great NPC Mohamed Orange Archipelago Hamlin Island NPC Angelina NPC Archer NPC Elisha NPC Stig NPC Ulisses Shamouti Island NPC Ronald NPC Penny Lane NPC Norman NPC Fuhara NPC Abubakar NPC Tyler NPC Trall NPC Van Wilder Butwal Island NPC Urijah NPC Yuri NPC Centurion Ascorbia Island NPC Juan NPC Linda NPC Magnum NPC Nancy NPC Otto NPC Ashanti Moro Island NPC Haruo NPC Dr. Raymond Stantz NPC Face NPC Stewie NPC Dwayne Magma Island NPC Antoni NPC Jacqueline NPC Miyagi NPC Sameer NPC Taj Mahal Badalandabad Mandarin Island NPC Adoriabelle NPC Calisto NPC Oprah NPC Peggy NPC Roxanne NPC DJ NPC Junior NPC Ethan NPC Leon NPC Guere NPC Buffalo Bill NPC Bobby Z NPC Vincent Vega Murcott Island NPC Bauer NPC Keith R. NPC Nadia NPC Officer T.J. Hooker NPC Yvonne Golden Island NPC Curtis Jackson NPC Franz NPC Michelle Islands around the archipelago NPC Gustavo Borges NPC Jason NPC Agent K NPC Micaela NPC Timothy NPC Beatrice NPC Noah NPC Norah Phenac NPC Alessa NPC Dardeno NPC Escobar NPC Lola NPC Laguna NPC Ramon NPC Naomi NPC Edmond NPC Kazumi NPC Antonella NPC Austin NPC Khyara NPC Anice NPC Galvao NPC Salvattore NPC Victorine NPC Rener NPC Esteban NPC Daphne NPC Noa NPC Saymon NPC Donizete NPC Tissot Agate island NPC Enrico NPC Spencer NPC Miguel NPC Manuele NPC Charlene NPC Goulard NPC Roque NPC Natalie NPC Lourdes NPC Kuro